The Life of a New Rocket Member
by Falling stars hit the sunset
Summary: Lilly's, a new team rocket member from Lavander Town, journey through team rocket after she is kidnapped
1. An unexpected surprise

Disclaimer:I do not own anything in this story except for the Characters I have created myself and everything else goes to their respective owners

Cold. Alone. Out of options. She was living on the streets in small little Lavander town- a burial town for dead pokemon and inhabited by ghost that stalked the night like predators. She was accustom to these gaseous floating beings of death and misfortune but to others they we're an unwelcome surprise; this was the case of a man with a mission and where our story begins.

The creeks of Pokemon Tower were a familiar sound to this 16 year old. She had grown up in the tower many years as the daughter of the priest that looked over it; she was the next in line for the sacred spot for it was passed down through her family from father to son, son to daughter, daughter to daughter, daughter to son and so on and so forth. She never wanted the title and she thought she never would, it caused her to miss out on so many things growing up: friend's birthday parties, school dances, sleep overs, ect. all because she had to learn how to look after this stupid tower that she felt trapped in. She felt like Repunzle and had no one to let her hair down too. That is until one day** they **came. The people they have been warned about. The ones with the "R" on their chest. The thieves,murderers,and tricksters of the Kanto region. Team Rocket. The ones who stole from the worthy and gave to themselves to promote domination of the world. It was ironic that they, the **bad guys**, would be the ones to **set her free** from her prison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

She was blond, Medium height, pale, a killer smile that everyone fell in love with. She was a walking angel, well most of the time, and she was currently in the tower's chapel preparing the room for yet another burial this week. The casket was in the center of the small, cold, creepy, sad room; wooden walls- the only spot in the tower where it wasn't painted an eerie purple- encased them giving them a feeling of warmth. A small tier of 3 circular white marble steps that surrounded the casket like a snow globe that had lost its top and everything in it. Between the walls and steps were small little pews that were cold and creaky but that didn't matter, it never does, everyone just ends up on the floor crying for their loss but who wouldn't they lost their friend and that's a hard feeling to deal with.

"Lillian!" yelled her father

"MY NAME IS LILLY What do you want now?" she thought, but she ended up screaming "I'm up in the chapel"

While waiting for her father to climb the 20 flights of stairs to get to the top of the building she dusted herself off. First her black shirt and jacket, then her blue jeans, and finally her shoes. She modeled her look after Cynthia ,the Shinnoh Champion, her idol and inspiration. While waiting for her father she laid in one of the pews in the front listening to her ipod on full blast, after a few songs she got lost in the music and eventually started daydreaming about adventures she mourned to have: conquering the gyms and the elite four, catching her first pokemon, meeting her Idol, the possibilities were endless. After a while she realized she had almost listened to half an entire album and decided to check on her father who should of made it up to the stairs by now since he was very old, she loved her father because he was the only thing she had left but sometimes she wished he would hurry up, after checking the stair she thought he just must be talking to one of the trainers downstairs like how he always is where he takes forever. Deciding to do some work in the little sound proof room when they go to take care of the pokemon who are too sick or hurt to live on she enters behind the altar almost in line with the casket and door. The cold room was equipped with state of the ark technology for helping easing pokemon pain much like a pokemon center is equipped with. Grabbing the disinfectant spray and some towels Lilly starts working at cleaning every surface-from the top of the cabinets where the medicine is kept to the bottom of the floor until she polishes every spot. This takes about 20 minutes which should've be more than enough for her father to make it up the stairs. Throwing open the door she sees something she wish she never would of seen a villain more specifically -a rocket desecrating the casket. Hearing a gasp emit from a spot a few feet away from her, she turns to run back into the room and to lock the door but then she feels a thud on the back of her head and everything goes black.


	2. A last Resort

Disclaimer:I do not own any in this Fic except for the characters I have personally created everything else belongs to its respective owners.

_clank clank._ Foggy light pierces the cold darkness. _clank clank. _Our heroine can only see what her blindfold lets her. Everything happens so fast she can barely comprehend it- first the yelling, she can't tell what they're saying but she knows its bad, then the grip of the person grabbing her from behind. Strong and powerful pulling her across the grass while the waters soft music plays in the background getting softer and softer until she stops and hears the jingle of keys open a door and entering as her captor pants. Finally the blindfold is ripped off finally as she sees where she is at as the door swings closed- its a large oval room much like the room on New Island, the place of her only vacation and where the legend tells where mew is located, the only change to the archaic place is an elevator that leads to the dark unknown. Her captor, a young man that looked about about 18 with the messiest brown hair, had just taken her to the elevator.

The elevator looked like a shell, to keep in style with the rest of the forgotten palace, and sounded like a whaling banshee as it was brought up the shaft; eerie like the tower and was oddly comforting to her. Shoved in she stayed quiet not knowing what was going to happen. The man untied her and shover her against the wall.

"listen you little ghost bitch you are going to keep quiet and do as I say do you understand because I will snap you like a twig" he glared the last seven word into her very existence "now you **will** follow me and do everything I say is that understood?"

"yes sir" Lilly said as she fought back the fear filled cries in her throat

after what felt like forever she door opened and the top room of the Island tower was just as she remembered it: open, it had a design of a mew carved in the middle, open arches connect it to a terrace with glass doors sealing off the inside but this time their was a change. A desk set in the middle with a single soldiery computer and a women in a red dress and glasses set behind it in a black chair.

The Woman looked at them " leave the girl" she said from across the room in a menacing tone the brown haired boy left in a flash vanishing down the elevator faster than he came "I'm assured you have some questions, why don't you sit and we can talk about why you are here and about your future?"

Lilly than sat in the chair across from the woman who looked liked she belonged in her 70's but somehow still had the grace of youth. Questions bellowed around in her mind like bullets but she could barely form simple sentences as tears streaked her cheeks like raindrops from a cloud.

After crying a while she looked at the woman " who are you and what do you want with me?" she inquired

"We, my dear, are team rocket and we would like for you to join us" she stared at her like a hawk and put her hands together " that is unless you would like to join everyone else who is stuck in the tower"

"stuck in the tower? what? why?" as she said this the meaning of what she said became clear and made her cry harder that ever; everything had ever loved is gone.

"It will be okay child we are your family now and we will see to it you will get the help and training you deserve, now go into the elevator young Ivan will show you the way to your room; I assume you like the water type."

The elevator ride was a long one filled with tears and didn't last enough. When it ended she thought she was going to drowned in tears but she didn't. The long corridor was never apart of the tour so she never knew about it. Like the rest of the palace it looked like a castle had ben carved into a shell- but this was different you could actually see the water from the inside, at least from her room that was, it was the third room on the right and it had an entire wall that you could just look for hours out at the pokemon the inhabited the water room that separated her and her neighbor and gave her a very cool light but she didn't care about that. Her bed was a perfect size not too big or small; she had little cubbies cut into the rock chamber that formed her room with some books and items already in it she had been told that they would be of use to her tomorrow but for now she should mourn; her door, like all the others, was a shell and it was really repetitive; a dewgong rug was at the door when you opened it and at the foot of her bed was a chest. The chest was old with age and creaked when you opened it. She didn't care about any of it but she better get use to it because this is her home now. The chest has a note on it "_open me"_ it said so she did. inside their were some pink pokadot pajamas which she quickly changed into and a small little red and white ball. A pokeball something she had always wanted. Looking at its small surface she expanded it wondering whats inside, the first thing to distract her since she found out the truth, throwing it into the air in an arc it opened with a flash of light. A small blue sphere with legs sat their, pink mouth, and a spiral design swirled on it's chest. It looked like a tadpole. A poliwag. Her first partner. She should be happy but she wasn't because for the first time in a long time she was sad and nothing could change that. She laid on her bed to cry herself to sleep all while her little tadpole just ran around blowing bubble to cheer her up. It wasn't working but it was a nice gesture.


End file.
